


Close Your Eyes, I'm Right Beside You

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Or maybe during, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Recovery, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, but lots of love, whichever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: "You love a monster.""So what if I do?" Steve whispers.





	Close Your Eyes, I'm Right Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! *bestows smallest ficlet then runs away*

 

Bucky quiets, rustling the sheets as he turns away.

 

Then.

 

"You love a monster."

 

Steve wraps his arm around Bucky's waist, plastering his chest against his back so that he's almost on top of him, so that he's rising and falling with Bucky's respiration, and kisses behind Bucky's ear. Bucky stiffens, breath hitching as Steve moves down, mouths at his pulse point. Slowly, Bucky relaxes, melting under Steve's lips.

 

“So what if I do?" Steve whispers.

 

Bucky turns back to face Steve, so that their fronts are pressed together, legs tangled and faces inches apart.

 

Bucky searches his eyes for...Steve doesn't know what. He stares back with determination to make Bucky see it all clearly written on his face, if his words won't convince him.

 

Bucky's metal hand grabs Steve's chin, tilting it up, forcing Steve to swallow jerkily and look back, allowing himself to be held. Literally, metaphorically, placing himself in Bucky's hands.

 

Bucky thumbs his cheek, cool and smooth against his skin and says, "You fucking idiot." His voice equally rough as gentle, warm and affectionate, as dismayed.

 

Before Steve could react, Bucky rolls him over and straddles his thighs, taking both of Steve's hands and stretching them high across the sheets and spread far from his body.

 

Bucky wants him to be scared, but he's not. Wants him on edge, alert, to struggle against him, but he won't. He won't fail the test. Learn the lesson. There's no test to be had. Nothing learnt.

 

Nothing new. Only them. And they were never new.

 

"Idiot," Bucky mutters again, softer.

 

Steve's smile grows wide, and he wants to touch Bucky's face, wants to cradle it between his palms, wants to hold him so bad as his fingers can only squeeze in tandem to Bucky's own.

 

Bucky bends down close so that his long hair is curtaining Steve's face, tickling his cheeks, brushing against his flickering eyelashes as he kisses him soundly.

 

Steve groans and shuts his eyes blissful, and thinks _no, not a monster. I just love you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
